Pucked
by hotstuff1708
Summary: Puck comes out to Kurt, then reveals his way of staying awake during Spanish class. Eventually, he's thrown into a unique program. He learns so much about himself, and his male classmates. HOMOEROTIC FICTION. DO NOT READ IF THIS UNSETTLES YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Translation(s)**

**1.** "Santa mierda" is Spanish for "Holy shit".

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Puck with a shock. "You… you're-?"<p>

"A fag. Yeah." Puck muttered, frowning as he interrupted him.

Kurt looked at him with suspicion. "Are you sure that you're-"

"Why would I say I was a queer if I wasn't?" Puck glared at him, causing Kurt to silence himself quickly.

Kurt sat down on the fashionably made-up bench, patting the other end as a gesture for him to sit.

As he sat down, Kurt looked at Puck's eyes. They seemed strained and shaky, as if he'd either been crying, awake all night, or both. "Maybe-"

"Maybe what, Hummel?" He snapped.

Kurt looked at him. "How did you cope?"

Puck looked back at him, confused. "What do you mean, Hummel?"

"Well, I can TELL you aren't a virgin. You have a completely different feeling about you."

"I've… experimented." He said, blushing slightly, looking down to the floor.

"What do you mean, you've used dil-?"

"Vibes."

Silence filled the room with its natural awkwardness, before Kurt finally spoke.

"Erm... what are they like?"

"It's… weird. It's like… well… I can't explain it very well."

Kurt smiled at him, almost mocking him for his inability to describe the feelings of sexual pleasure he had experienced. "So, any questions about being… you know, gay?"

Puck looked at him. "Are we 'gays' still allowed to be… risky? You know, do things risky in school?"

Kurt was both taken aback and confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

Puck looked at him, smiling weakly. "I had a dildo in during fifth period today."

Kurt's jaw dropped, and although a look of disgust covered his face as he pictured Puck in his class, he grabbed his purse and rested it on his lap, pushing down slightly. "Are you crazy?"

Puck looked blankly at Kurt. "You don't fool me."

Kurt immediately smiled. "How was it? Did you get caught? How big was it? Did you-"

Puck raised his hands in front of himself defensively. "Whoa! Calm it, Hummel. It was… fun. The fear of getting caught and the sensation was A-M-A…. screw it, amazing. I didn't get caught and it was a six-incher."

Kurt looked at him with awe. "You should try a vibrator. That would be SO hot. Which lesson was it?"

"The only lesson I've learned absolutely nothing in. Spanish Class."

* * *

><p>Puck thought it would be just like last time, but it wasn't.<p>

A note slid in front of him. It read, _Is it in? – Kurt x_

He quickly scrawled his message underneath and passed it back.

Kurt opened the note. _It's in, but I've lost the button that turns it on. That sucks._

"Oh no," Brittany thought to herself, patting around on the floor from across the room. "Where is it?" She picked up a small device and looked closely at it, until she read the word 'Pulse'.

"Ooh, I like a drink called Pulse," She thought to herself, smiling as she turned the dial to pulse.

Puck's eyes widened in shock as the massive beast began to pulsate inside him. His erection slammed the underside of the desk, causing Mr. Schuester to turn around.

"Puck? What are you doing?" He said. "You should be focusing. This is the ONLY class you haven't learned anything in. I don't think there are even two words you've learned in the year you've sat in here."

Puck tried to reply, but only a whimper escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry?" Schuester replied.

Puck moaned, confusing him. "I've learned a few phrases…"

Schuester looked surprised at that. "Really? Share a few with us then."

Puck shook his head. "I can't… you'd give me detention."

Schuester frowned at him. "Puck, as long as you're ATTEMPTING to learn Spanish then I'm fine with whatever you say."

Puck couldn't take it. He was about to cum. He stood up and yanked his jeans down, revealing his thick, seven-inch circumcised penis, which was throbbing with pleasure, about to burst.

"What the-?" Schuester managed, before Puck screamed.

"Santa mierda!"**¹** He screamed, shooting massive ropes of sticky, hot semen all over his desk and Schuester's vest.

The class was staring in awe, Kurt was frowning, feeling guilty, and Puck just stood there panting as the pulsating vibrator fell from his dripping hole.

"Santa mierda…" Schuester muttered with shock as it fell into the seat with a loud clang.

"So," Puck said, still panting heavily. "Do I get a detention now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was well and truly fucked, or 'Pucked' as he liked to say.

The entire of McKinley knew he had a VIBRATOR in his ass.

In Spanish Class.

And he came all over the teacher.

And the worst part of it all; they now knew that he did actually know Spanish.

Three sharp knocks came at Schuester's office door.

"It's open." Schuester's voice called out from his desk.

Puck slid into the office, and sunk into the seat which Mr. Schue pointed to.

"You - uh, you wanted to see me Mr Schue?" he finally responded, after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you a few questions. Lock the door."

Puck froze. Lock the door? Oh god... what was all that about?  
>Nevertheless, Puck nodded, stood up, and locked the door before sitting back down.<p>

"Puck, could you please drop your trousers and boxers?"

Puck turned white. "Uh- what?"

Schuester smiled. "Just take them off."

Puck slid down in his seat. "Should I take off my shirt too, Mr Schue?"

He grinned. "Sure, I guess."

Puck wanted to punch himself in the face for saying that. Now he had to get fully naked.

"Puck. If you'd feel more comfortable, I could get naked first."

"What?" Puck replied almost instantly. "Why?"

"Because soon we will be enduring a small program. 7 of the 700 students here at McKinley will have to become nudists for a month. 4 of the teachers must do the same. You will be a participant in that program." Schuester explained.

"That sounds illegal, Mr Schue." Puck was used to illegal, but not this illegal.

"No, it isn't. It's rare, only four schools in the US get this opportunity, and we needed the money for the school, so we signed up." He replied, standing up and loosening his tie.

"But I don't wanna be naked in class Mr. Schue."

"It's not just nudity." Mr Schue said as he pulled off his vest, revealing a smooth set of abs and pecs, not too defined but still formidable. "It's a sexual exploration program. Also, feminist groups felt threatened by it so it's now exclusively male." He finished, by unbuckling his belt and sliding down his trousers, revealing a fat bulge inside his white briefs.

Puck's jaw dropped.

"If the program is deemed successful, more students will be entered into it next time around, and any students who've already done their time are exempt from selection - unless they submit an application." Schuester continued, sliding off his briefs and sighing as his massive dick flopped out.

Puck's jaw could have de-attached and it wouldn't have been any lower.

"Aren't you going to strip too?"

Puck murmured something under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Schue asked, scratching his balls openly.

"I can't," Puck muttered again, barely audible.

"Why not?" Came innocent Schuester's reply.

"I'm fuckin hard..."

"Oh, well that's another thing. You'll be given Viagra in small doses throughout the day too."

"Fuck this. I'm outta here." Puck spat, standing and heading towards the door.

"Puck. Walk out that door and you're expelled." Puck froze. He needed college. Puck had to get out of Lima. He couldn't stay here. Puck turned, groaned, and pulled off his shirt slowly.

A slow smacking sound began. Puck shuddered. Was Schuester jerking off to him?

Puck yanked the shirt off, and as the fabric uncovered his eyes, his boner seemed to leap with joy as his eyes laid upon Mr. Schuester slowly jerking his massive tool.

Schuester looked back up at him. "Don't stop. Keep stripping."

Puck felt like a stripper; like a whore. And although most of his feelings were of embarrassment and degradation, there was a spark, deep within. A spark of lust.

Before Puck's brain had time to stop him, Puck's mouth opened. "Fuck stripping. Get your ass over here."

Puck mentally began to punch himself, begging the Universe to rewind time to before this meeting, or better yet, before the Spanish Lesson. Unfortunately for him, the Universe didn't take requests. But apparently, Mr Schue did.

"Alright." Came his reply. Puck barely believed his ears, or his eyes when Schuester stood up and walked over to him, his fat, long dick standing firmly at attention, before bending over his desk and shaking his ass at Puck.

Puck had never fucked a guy before, but he had forced himself to delve into women on several occasions; he knew this was different though.

"Uhh... how does this work?" Puck asked him. Schuester grinned. "That's exactly why this program is going to be run; so people get more practical sides to sexual education."

Schuester pulled a small tube of lube out of his top drawer, handing it to Puck.

"Because I'm a teacher, you can fuck me bareback. You were already checked thoroughly for any infection during your last physical, which was only two days ago, so I feel safe. You can only fuck other students with protection, and-"

"Wait, I can fuck students? What, in the corridors?" Puck gasped, shocked at the possibilities.

"Yeah; with protection. But you can fuck me bare now. Squirt some of that lube onto your fingers, and press two of them against my asshole."

Puck and Schuester groaned together as he pressed his slippery fingers against the hot, pink hole Schuester usually kept locked away.

After a few moments of quiet panting and grunting, his fingers slid into Schuester, causing them both to groan again.

"Fingerfuck me."

Puck wasted no time, and began to slowly thrust his fingers inside his spanish teacher.

It just hit him; Puck, the ladies man footballer, was now locked in his spanish teacher's office, hard as stone, fingerfucking him.

Puck yanked his trousers down, his fat cock rising to attention almost immediately. He slathered it in lube, and before Schuester could direct him, thrusted it deep inside him, forcing a deep moan from both men.

"Yeah... fuck me you fucker..." Schuester grunted, lust flooding his voice with a new tone. A sexy tone.

Puck panted as he thrusted in and out, before beginning to gasp short, quick breaths. "Mr Schue... I'm gonna..."

Puck slammed his final thrust into the warm, tight flesh surrounding his cock and pumped it full of his cum.

As his hole began to fill, Schuester began to cum, moaning and panting like a dog as his body tensed - his cock throbbed as it spurted... and his hole tightened around Puck's cock, milking more cum from him.

As their orgasms faded and they fell back to reality, Puck panted one sentence.

One sentence that made Schuester smile even wider than before.

"Sign me up, bad boy." 


	3. Chapter 3

Puck was used to the attention. Kurt wasn't. Neither was Mike. Or Karofsky. Or Finn. Or Blaine. Or Rory.

Puck grinned to himself as the eyes of every girl in school veered towards him - mainly his battering ram which stood out proudly in front of him. He strutted through the corridor, shaking his ass as he walked. Eventually he found the rest of the guys, stood amongst each other in a narrow corridor, trying to hide behind anything they could.

"Rules say we aren't allowed to cover ourselves." Puck said, laughing at Dave who was covering his groin with a book-bag. "Or hide. We have to be in public places all the time."

Kurt was the first to complain. "Oh come on Puck! Don't you see what this is? This is the government, or something like that, allowing rape! I want my first time to be with Blaine!

Puck frowned. "Better hurry up then dude, before class starts."

Finn frowned at Puck. "Since when do you follow the rules?"

Puck pulled several metres of wrapped condoms out of his locker and wraps them around his waist like a belt.

"Since they made fucking the daylights out of students in corridors legal." Puck grinned and slid a bottle of lube into his make-shift belt before closing his locker and whistling as he walked off down the corridor, every female turning their head towards him.

Dave was the first to speak after he left. "Why do we have to do this? And why with the Viagra? I don't think I can stand being hard all day,"

Schuester walked up to them, making them all jump in shock at his nudity and massive hard-on. "That's what Reasonable Requests and jerk-off sessions are for. You all need to read your pamphlets fully. Otherwise you could be in for some nasty shocks."

"Why are we being forced into this? Surely this is morally wrong!" Finn croaked.

Schuester smiled. "No. This will help you with sexual problems. Puck is just in it for the fun, but each of you has intimacy issues which you have shown through body language - Mike's secretly gay, Dave desperately wants to have sex with Kurt, as does Blaine. Blaine also wants to have sex with Dave. Kurt secretly wants Dave too. You cum way too quickly. Rory's a virgin. I'll see you guys in class." He said, pushing the group out into a main corridor.

Schuester walked off down the hall, leaving all six of the naked, hard teens in the middle of the corridor in horror.

Dave blushed bright red as Blaine and Kurt looked at him.

Kurt looked at Dave and Blaine. "Well, erm..." he began awkwardly.

Finn shook his head. "How the hell did he know that?"

Rory looked down at the floor. "Hey at least you've all had sex."

"I never told anyone..." Mike muttered to himself.

Blaine eventually took over. "Look you guys - so what if we cum fast," He glanced at Finn.

"Or if we've never had sex," His glance shifted to Rory.

"Or if we want the same sex." He glanced at Mike.

"Or if there's a crazy love triangle where everyone wants everyone." He finished, moving back to Kurt and Dave.

"All that matters now is that we have the opportunity. We're all permanently hard, allowed sex anywhere in school, with free condoms, lube, vibrators, and dildos. Some people could only dream of this - now we actually get to do this. Come on guys, we're lucky."

Finn looked at him. "Dude! I'm not gay!" He croaked. "Dildos and vibrators and having gay sex does nothing for me!"

Blaine grinned. "Then why were you staring at my balls a minute ago?"

Finn blushed. "I- I uh..."

Blaine grinned. "Okay men - to class!"

Slowly, but surely, the pack of horny teens slid through the corridor to first period.

"At least I won't be a virgin by the end of today," Rory said to himself as he walked inside.

Puck grinned. "Dude, I doubt you'll be a virgin by the end of this PERIOD." He grabbed the Irish boy and began to pound away at his dick. "Nice five leaf clover dude."

"F- four l-leaf clov-ver..." He stammered.

"You think I care?" He asked, continuing to jerk him off.

Schuester grinned at the pair. "Okay guys, here's initial session. Go crazy. Get it all out of your systems."

Finn looked at him in shock. "Sex? Here? In front of the whole class?"

Schuester nodded. "Don't worry Finn, I know you're 'straight' so I won't ask you to have sex with another student. Here's a dildo." He handed the nine-inch beast to the boy, who seemed stunned at it's size . "Go on, get to work boys!"


	4. Chapter 4

Puck was thrusting his ass down onto Rory's 6-inch dick.

"Ughh… fuck yes Puck…" He stammered in his cheerful Irish accent.

"Shut up and do some work, leprechaun," Puck muttered, thrusting down on his dick hard. "When I fuck you afterwards, you're REALLY gonna feel what a fuck should be like."

Across the room, Blaine slowly and gently pushed his thick cock inside Kurt.

"Kurt… this is so good…" He moaned, smiling up at the boy who lay on top of him.

"Not the most romantic…" Kurt said, nodding to Dave jerking off to them with a vibrator deep inside him.

Blaine grinned. "We could always get him to join i-"

"No."

Finn sat silently at the front of the class, staring at the dildo. "Uhmmm…. Mr Schue? Can you explain how this uh… how does this uh…?"

Schuester grinned. "Mike, come here and help Finn with his dildo."

Mike walked over slowly and sat next to Finn, looking at the dildo. "It's about three inches bigger than mine, and thicker. You should probably try mine instead." Mike slowly pulled the six-inch dildo out of his hole and pulled the sticky condom off of it before handing it to Finn. "Put a condom on it and then put extra lube on it."

Finn looked at him. "Do what with the what?"

Mike smiled. "Watch me." He pulled a red condom from his bag and slowly opened it, before rolling it down the dildo. Then he reached back down and grabbed his lube bottle, squirting a generous amount onto the dildo and some onto his fingers. "After you've done that, finger yourself."

Finn blushed. "Does that mean I-"

Mike answered his question by shoving a lubed finger up his hole.

"Fuck dude!" He moaned, his cock throbbing hard and precum drooling steadily from the head. "What the hell?"

Mike grinned, thrusting the finger in and out slowly. "Ooohhhh….. fucckk….." Finn moaned, his cock throbbing hard with each thrust. Mike pulled the finger out and shoved a second one back in with it. "Fuck yeah…" Finn groaned, before Mike began to scissor his fingers. Unfortunately for him, Mike's fingers both brushed against his prostate.

"SHIT!" He screamed, shooting a thick, massive load halfway across the room, the class watching in awe.

Finn panted like a dog as Mike pulled his fingers out. "So you liked that, huh?"

Finn could only nod, dazed by his powerful orgasm.

On the other side of the room, Puck was thrusting hard into Rory's tight, virgin ass.

"Oh fuck me… yes Puck fuck me hard, fuck me fast…" He grunted, jerking his cock.

Puck growled at him. "Shut up," He panted, his chest heaving as he slammed his cock deep inside him.

Puck felt a powerful orgasm begin to build up, and he ripped his dick from the boy, yanking the condom off and shoving it into his mouth. "Suck it! Suck it I'm gonna… FUCK!"

Massive globs of white, creamy cum flooded into Rory's mouth; he tried to swallow… and failed. Cum dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin, dripping to the floor below.

Puck grinned, licking Rory's chin and tasting his rich, salty cum.

Blaine came hard into the condom, panting as he finished his final thrusts.

"That was… so great…"

Kurt lay there frowning. "You kept going so slowly, so delicately, look I'm not even hard anymore. I wanted you to** fuck** me, Blaine."

Dave slid over to Kurt, pulling the vibrator out of his ass and tossing it at Quinn, who slid several feet away at the sight of it.

"Kurt, how about I give it a shot?" Dave offered, slowly stroking his fat, juicy cock.

"How about no?" Kurt replied.

Schuester walked over. "Sorry Kurt, it's a reasonable request… you have to let him."

"What? What kinda bullcrap is that?" He yelled.

"If you complain any more, your time will be doubled… you have to let him, sorry those are the rules, if you want to graduate."

Kurt's rage flicked to terror at the word 'graduate'. "If I quit this then I don't graduate?"

"I'm afraid so, Kurt."

Kurt snapped his head back to Dave, who had already slid on a condom and lubed it.

"Fine, you can fuck me, but don't think I'll enjoy it," He said, folding his arms.

Blaine looked on, smiling. "Who knows, Kurt, you might."

"I doubt IT!" He said, screaming loudly as Dave forced his dick inside. "FUCK!"

Dave began to thrust in and out quickly, rubbing Kurt's body and jerking him off.

"Oh God… Oh God… Oh God… yeah fuck me Dave! Fuck me! Fu-uc-ck me-e!" He said, panting in unbelievable pleasure.

Schuester walked over to the two, jerking off as they fucked.

Blaine watched enviously. 'He wants it rough?' he thought to himself. 'Really?'

"YES!" Kurt screamed in his falsetto, cum spurting up his body, meeting the same height as his nipples.

Dave panted hard as Kurt's hole tightened around him, before spurting his load inside the condom.

The room was filled with the scent of sweat, sex and cum.

Schuester smiled, before shooting his thick load over Kurt and Dave.

"Okay…" he began, panting heavily. "Now we can begin. Everyone please turn to page… 47…"

The lesson went downhill from there. Usually the lesson was filled with chatter, notes, and texting. Instead the room was filled with silence and awkwardness as the hot, naked Spanish teacher stood at the front of the room explaining conjugated verbs. Halfway through the lesson was a quiet humming sound and Puck quietly panted at the back of the room. He was at it again.

Interesting start to the day.

* * *

><p>(I think my style of writing is a cross between frantic sex and comedy. Someone think of a name for my style.<p>

Cum comedy?

Sexody?

Cum-com?)


	5. The End for One Character

Dear readers,

I apologise (yes I'm British) for this 'fake' chapter. **Pucked** features a variety of the male Glee cast, including one Finn Hudson, as played by Cory Monteith. I feel that after his death, sexually objectifying him in my fiction is not a fitting tribute to the man and feels really immoral. As a result of this, I am terminating all fictions that would have involved Finn.

I will not delete these fictions, but what I'm saying is that Finn Hudson is officially off-limits to me as a writer for my own moral reasons.

I apologise and hope that in the future that maybe I might feel that avenue become opened up again, but until then I'll hopefully be writing enough about all the other characters that all will go well.

* * *

><p>Pucked is officially over, however. I hope you enjoyed reading this fiction, and I'd advise you to check out my page so you can read more of my stuff.<p> 


End file.
